


Gold, Blue, Red

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Smoke 'n Sugar [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kicking Kaiju Ass, M/M, Raleigh Becket is a puppy, Stolen Moments, Tendo Choi is a BAMF, Yancy Becket Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Gipsy Danger moments, stolen in hallways and in the little things. </p><p>Based on the amazing, fabulously awesome shima-spoon's illustrations of the Becket Boys & Tendo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold, Blue, Red

**Author's Note:**

> I typed this out at ass o'clock in the morning. Don't ask what came over me, I was struck with the urge to write Yancy being cute. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

**-Gold-**

Tendo's whistling as he makes his way to the 'Dome canteen. 

Yancy grins. Raleigh mirrors. 

"Guess who?" Raleigh gently snags Tendo's shoulder. "We got Kitty ta snag a pic of you, Mr. I-Avoid-Cameras." 

"Now, now, I never say no to Kitty. My S-I-C is too sweet for that, yo." Tendo laughs as Raleigh tugs him closer. Yancy dips down for a kiss the same time that Raleigh goes high. "Noogie!" Tendo traps both of them and Kitty giggles as she snaps away with Raleigh's Polaroid camera. 

Raleigh wiggles out with his puppyish ways and a well-placed look. 

"You guys are ridiculously photogenic. Raleigh, you gotta tell me where you managed to get the rolls for this thing. I want one." Kitty's enthusiasm drags Raleigh right along, Yancy's baby bro shy and bright as he nods along. 

"Well, y'see, th' rolls aren't hard t' come by..." 

Tendo lets Yancy up with a soft squeeze to Yancy's shoulder. Yancy looms in Tendo's space, bright hazel eyes flicking over the pompadour, the eternally crooked bowtie and the tattoo that peaks out from under the blue collar. He tweaks the bowtie to sit just so, his hands lingering on Tendo's birdcage of a chest. 

"You really gotta fix that tie of yours, Mr. Choi." Yancy teases with a smile tugging at his lips. " _Mon petit oiseau, assumer une grande partie du monde._ *"

Tendo backs up with every word in French, looking up with soft brown eyes as his shoulder blades touch the gunmetal grey wall. "Are you wooing me, Yancy Becket?" 

"If I say yes, do I get a kiss?" Yancy asks as he hesitantly runs a thumb across Tendo's cheek. Affection in public is something he's still getting used to, having hid it from everyone but Raleigh until now. 

"Sure, handsome." Tendo leans up as Yancy sways down, both meeting in the middle to kiss. Yancy curls around Tendo with a happy noise that draws out into an even happier groan. 

Yeah it's the little stuff, Yancy decides, that makes you who you really are.

* * *

Light pours through the LOCCENT Quarters, illuminating Tendo's slack face. Yancy draws his lover close, the dark strands in disarray on his chest as he watches in the morning light. No shitty Kaiju alarm, no baby bro and no danger yet in this slip between sleep and daydreams. He brushes back the strands to see Tendo's sharp features softened by sleep, a solid six hours as opposed to their usual three. 

The pulse fluttering at Tendo's neck draws his attention, the beat like a hummingbird's wing. Yancy buries his face there, his lips right over Tendo's artery. 

"Y'ncy?" 

"Mmm." 

"N' hickies." 

"Can't promise, honey." 

"Pffft." Tendo blows a raspberry to Yancy's answer. "Never do."

* * *

**-Blue-**

It's a splash, the news says. It's rotten luck, the Jaeger repair team complains. Yancy thinks it's a blessing from one angry LOCCENT Officer; probably a pissed-off prayer rant. 

Yamarashi sprayed twenty feet worth of Kaiju Blue all over Gipsy's power source and her Conn-Pod, barely missing Raleigh and Yancy by scant centimeters. 

When they've been released from the decontamination chamber, Tendo grips their Drivesuit collars so hard his knuckles turn white. 

"Beheading will be the _least_ of your worries, let me tell you Becket Boys, your ancestors will hear you-you—" Tendo whisper yells until he's pink in the face. Yancy just hands his helmet to his lover and nudges Raleigh back towards the Drivesuit techs waiting to remove the white armor. 

He dips Tendo as best he can in the restrictive armor, kissing Tendo until he falls limp in Yancy's hold. 

"Hey, we made it back in one piece. You work your magic?" Yancy murmurs against Tendo's tattoo, pressing a kiss there when his lover shivers at his breath. 

"Almost worked my beads and my fingers to the bone, you jerk." Tendo grumbles but cups Yancy's face to pepper it in kisses. "Glad you came back." 

"Me too, honey." 

"Don't you honey me. Don't you dare," Tendo half-snarls, half-laughs. 

"My sweetheart, honey bunch, love bug in a rug, my hunk a hunk of burnin'—Oww! I just faced a Kaiju. I need more kisses to make up that injustice." Yancy coos and then pouts when Tendo scruffs his neck with a scowl. 

Three, two...

Yancy's lost to Tendo's smoke-n-sugar scent, eyes half-closed as he kisses the living daylights outta his man.

* * *

Yancy stares at the banner draping across Gipsy Danger's shoulder pauldrons. 

_RENAME HER GRYPHON DARING_

He blinks, scrubs at his eyes and looks again. 

Nope. 

Banner's still there. Blue's still an eye-searing shade of obnoxious against the white. 

"I'll **_show_** you Gryphon Daring!" Yancy and Raleigh roar in unison, scattering the people holding the banner strings. It drops at an astonishing rate—aiming for an unsuspecting Tendo. 

"Tendo!" Yancy calls out a second too late. Tendo yelps as the canvas crumples around him, holding up his bagel as a shield. Amazingly not a single fold hits him. 

Now _that_ is luck.

* * *

**-Red-**

Yancy sings along with his music as he flips pancakes in Tendo's quarters. 

" _You with the wide eyes,don't lose your courage_  
_You swing your head high and don't be worried_  
_Your heart's in a free ride, feel it beating_  
_Caught in the headlights, climb to the ceiling_

 _We're all animals out in the dark_  
_Got a feeling that we're all believing in_  
_Not waiting for daylight to start_  
_We're over the moon, over the midnight moon..."_

"What's that one, Yan?" 

"Our song. Came on the radio after orientation, when we met." He explains absently as he flips the last pancake onto the heaping plate. 

"No, what's the title, handsome?" Tendo swats his free arm softly, massaging his shoulders as he leans into the affectionate touch. 

"Midnight Moon by Oh Wonder. I like it." He admits as he reaches for the edge of Tendo's borrowed button down. It's Yancy's, a size too big for Tendo's shoulders but he's attatched to it. 

"You are such a dork," Tendo says as he spreads fake strawberry syrup over the whipped cream dollop.

* * *

It's a miracle, they say. It's goddamn ridiculous, the Jaeger repair crew wails after them. 

It almost wasn't. Three minutes earlier and Yancy... Yancy would have been seeing the bottom of the sea in red-tinted blue.

Matter of fact, it's Tendo who deserves the credit for Yancy and Raleigh being bloody but alive. 

He stalls Yancy with a French kiss so hot it has to be reciprocated and that's what —literally—saves them. In the precious moments between that kiss and the reciprocation, it makes all the difference. 

Romeo Blue engages Knifehead first. 

Gipsy Danger comes in with a haymaker that lands right where Romeo sawed the Cat III Kaiju. They thump it good and shoot it twice, turning their back when LOCCENT radar confirms the kill. When Knifehead gets up again, Romeo Blue catches the tail long enough that the claw swipe doesn't take out Yancy's entire side. 

Instead, the claws pierce the Drivesuit before Knifehead lunges for the _other_ side and hits Raleigh too. Gipsy's locked for a double-fisted hit and they snarl as they crash their fists down onto the Kaiju's head, charging the Plasmacaster before it can recover from the hit. 

The thud of another shot directly to the face finishes off the Cat III not a moment too soon. 

Tendo, though Yancy loves to call his lover a bird, is much stronger than he looks. 

He says as they curl around him on their non-injured sides, "That's it. I'm killing all the Kaiju before those things give you nitwits any more scars." 

Tendo does but that's a story Yancy's not rightly sure he can do **_justice_** to, considering the truly foul Spanish curses Tendo spits at the Kaiju when he finishes them off.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.
> 
> *French — My little bird, taking the world on your shoulders.


End file.
